Where I Belong
by Mrs.Ryddle-Black
Summary: La historia de cómo pasé de prometida del Hokage, a fugitiva, en busca de mi libertad y de los que me ayudaron a conseguirla. Definitivamente, los summary no son mi fuerte, pero creo que merece la pena.
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! Nueva historia jejeje. Espero que les guste. =)

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes (Lástima T.T')

N/A: la historia se desarrolla en otra época. Aunque salgan ninjas y demás referencias, no es en el mundo de Naruto :)

.

.

.

El sol de la tarde templaba todos y cada uno de los rincones de la residencia Uzumaki.

Eso, incluía la estancia en la que se encontraban dos hombres. Uno de ellos era de tez morena y pelo rubio corto acabado en punta. Sus ojos eran de un azul casi tan claro como el cielo de ese día. Además, había que añadirle una especie de marcas en sus mejillas que se asemejaban a los bigotes de los gatos.

El hombre estaba sentado tras una mesa llena de papeles, y miraba al otro en completo silencio.

En cuanto a este otro, tenía un tono de piel más pálido. Con ojos negro azabache, al igual que su pelo, el cual era más largo en el frente y acabado en punta por detrás.

Al igual que el primero, también se encontraba en silencio. Ambos se miraron por lo que parecieron horas antes de que el rubio hablase.

"Por Kami Sasuke, ya te puedes relajar" al ver que el nombrado no hacía ademán alguno, le dirigió una sonrisa burlona "Oh perdona, olvidaba que tú no sabes cómo hacerlo"

Frente a él, el pelinegro entrecerró sus ojos antes de decirle con una sonrisa arrogante "Al menos yo no soy un dobe vago" tras eso, hizo un gesto abarcando la desordenada mesa repleta de documentos.

Ante eso, el rubio no pudo evitar que un sonrojo se apoderase de su rostro. Le dirigió una mueca mientras balbuceaba incoherencias. Le señaló azorado y gritó en tono infantil "Cállate teme, un poco de respeto por tu Hokage"

El pelinegro tan sólo se limitó a levantar una ceja, poco amedrentado por el título. Sin quitar su sonrisa, contraatacó "Hn, tú empezaste. No te metas en peleas si no estas dispuesto a recibir las consecuencias"

Sin forma alguna de responder a eso, el hombre gruñó débilmente y se cruzó de brazos. Permaneció así por varios minutos, hasta que se calmó lo suficiente como para volver ha hablar.

"Como sea, no te he llamado para esto"

"¿En serio?" le cortó el otro con el tono cargado de sarcasmo. Decidió ignorar la mofa y continuar.

"Te hice llamar para contarte una...buena noticia" Esas dos últimas palabras le costaron pronunciarlas más de lo normal. Su rostro había adquirido una expresión pensativa muy poco común en él.

El pelinegro, fijándose en todos esos detalles, le miró serio.

"¿De qué se trata?"

Cuando respondió, hizo una mueca que supuso, pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero que sólo consiguió ensombrecer más sus ojos.

"Me voy a casar"

Eso pilló al pelinegro por sorpresa. Casi había esperado que le dijese que iban a empezar una guerra o algo así. Extrañado, repuso "¿Y eso no es bueno?"

El rubio rió entre dientes antes de responder en voz queda "Es genial, será una gran oportunidad para ayudar a la villa y sus habitantes, además otorgar cierto prestigio y..." se sumió en un tenso silencio antes de terminar lo que parecía más bien un discurso que la respuesta que había estado esperando.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, y allí, en el rostro del rubio, el hombre pudo ver la tristeza e impotencia características de un hombre acabado. El brillo en sus ojos se había apagado de la misma forma que lo haría una vela.

"...y será la forma perfecta para que nuestra villa consiga más aliados"

Tras decir eso, Sasuke comprendió de golpe la situación. Sintió la compasión apoderarse de él, casi con tanta fuerza como la ira.

Ahora comprendía el porqué de su precario estado de ánimo. "¿Y ella...?" casi no sabía cómo terminar esa pregunta. Tampoco era que hiciese falta, ya que el otro lo comprendió de inmediato.

Negando cabizbajo, respondió "Ya lo hemos hablado, ambos queremos lo mejor para la villa. Además, los dos sabíamos que esto podría pasar."

El pelinegro decidió no ahondar más en la herida, así que en cambio le preguntó "¿De donde es?"

"De la Aldea Oculta de las Nubes"

"¿En el País del Rayo?"

Asintió distraídamente, antes de volver a soltar un suspiro.

"Supongo que tiene sentido. Si no me equivoco, tienen señores feudales muy ricos"

"Si...y una sustanciosa cantidad de soldados entrenados"

"Entiendo..." aunque si era sincero, no le gustaba del todo esa idea. "Y ¿esto era todo lo que me querías decir?"

El rubio se vio descolocado durante unos segundos antes de volver a centrarse "No, en realidad, quería pedirte un favor, como amigo" el pelinegro hizo un gesto para que continuase "Mi...prometida, llegará dentro de dos días y quisiera que..."

"¿No me irás a pedir que la haga desaparecer, verdad?" le cortó el pelinegro mirándole con falsa indignación.

Eso consiguió espabilar suficiente al rubio como para que volviese a ser tan ruidoso como antes.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Pero ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?"

"Realmente, no quieres que responda a eso, Hokage-sama" soltó el pelinegro con una sonrisa malvada.

"¡Temeee! ¡Serás...!" comenzó a levantarse de su sitio con los puños cerrados y temblando. De repente, se miraron a los ojos y el rubio comenzó a reírse sonoramente. El otro hombre, se limitó a sonreír de lado disimuladamente.

"¡Quiero que tú y algunos de tus hombres la escolten hasta aquí" dijo una vez se hubo calmado.

El pelinegro, asintió con sus ojos cerrados y giró sobre sí mismo. Se despidió de su amigo, y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, se paró y mirándole sobre el hombro le preguntó

"Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?"

::::::::::::::::::En otro País al mismo tiempo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

"¡Tenten!" dijo una mujer en el marco de la puerta. Era alta, de piel clara y pelo rubio pajizo, atado en cuatro coletas. Sus ojos eran de azul aguamarina y ligeramente rasgados. "Tu padre está subiendo por las escaleras"

Ante eso, la recién nombrada, abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada mientras dejaba escapar una maldición no muy elegante.

Corrió hacia su tocador, y como si estuviese poseída, empezó a meter todo lo que allí había en uno de los cajones.

Escuchó una tos seguida de un saludo respetuoso. Casi desesperadamente, agarró el peine frente a ella y pretendió peinarse con él.

"Tenten" escuchó que la llamaba una voz completamente diferente a la anterior. Esta, era ronca y autoritaria. Y siempre conseguía agriarle el humor, sin importar el momento o el lugar; justo como ahora.

Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por dejar su rostro inexpresivo, consciente del espejo que reflejaba su imagen al dueño de la voz tras ella. Lentamente, fue girando hasta enfrentar al recién llegado.

"¿Si, padre?" caminó con pasos firmes hasta sentarse en una de las sillas de la habitación.

"Te traigo buenas noticias" dijo a la vez que también tomaba asiento. Ella, interpretó el papel que le había tocado poniendo una expresión de fingido interés.

"¿En serio? ¿De qué se trata?" casi no prestaba atención. Estaba todavía con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad por el susto. No quería ni imaginar el castigo que tendría si su padre hubiese visto lo que guardaba.

"¿Me escuchaste?" le oyó preguntar en tono molesto. Nunca le había gustado que no le hiciesen caso. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos y compuso una expresión de falsa vergüenza.

"Discúlpeme, me perdí en mis pensamientos" agachó levemente su cabeza en señal de obediencia, antes de instarle a que continuara.

"Te estaba diciendo, que te he comprometido" su cara reflejó la satisfacción que eso le proporcionaba. Ella, en cambio, aún no era capaz de asimilar dicha noticia. Casi esperaba que su padre se empezase a reír y le dijese que todo era una broma.

Y al parecer, su expresión era como un libro abierto, ya que su padre repitió "Te casarás con el Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja"

Una vez la información caló en su cerebro, fue incapaz de mantener su expresión inmutable. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, de su boca entreabierta, no salían más que sonidos entrecortados.

Fijó sus ojos en su padre, el cual empezó a levantarse y a caminar hacia la salida. Cuando estuvo a sólo unos pasos de la puerta, se paró y dijo sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla "Recoge tus cosas, partirás al alba"

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, sus ojos fijos en ella, pero incapaces de ver nada. Tan sólo veía una oscuridad empezar a apoderarse de esta.

En la lejanía, escuchó de nuevo la puerta, para después, sentir unas manos zarandearla suavemente.

"Eh, Tenten, vamos reacciona"

El sonido de esa voz la trajo de vuelta del lugar en el que había estado a punto de caer. Miró a su rubia amiga, y por primera vez en años, fue incapaz de sostener las lágrimas que descendieron por sus mejillas.

"Me voy a c-casar" dijo con voz rota, antes de verse envuelta por unos brazos cálidos.

::::::::::::::::::::::Un par de horas después::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Viejo bastardo, nunca te lo perdonaré" murmuraba Tenten entre dientes una y otra vez mientras engrasaba y limpiaba sus armas.

Sentir el frío metal de las cuchillas conseguía serenar su ira. Aunque sólo fuese superficialmente. Con cada pasada, murmuraba un nuevo juramento. Su tono, hacía rato que había vuelto a ser el de siempre. Claro que en esta ocasión, era tan sombrío como los días en la aldea.

"Vamos Tenten, tienes que preparar tu equipaje" le recordó su amiga Temari, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada.

Durante lo que parecieron horas, la había sostenido en sus brazos, acariciando su cabeza gentilmente sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Había dejado que soltase toda su tristeza y angustia por sí sola.

Conforme los sollozos fueron cesando, notó a su amiga empezar a temblar levemente. Temiendo que volviese a romper a llorar, la obligó a mirarla a los ojos, y lo que encontró en los de su amiga, la dejaron parada en el sitio.

Ambos, destilaban furia, ira y un sentimiento de traición. Sin embargo, eso, no fue lo que más la sorprendió. Los ojos, normalmente de un color chocolate cálido, de su amiga, habían cambiado. Frente a ella, podía ver ese mismo color, mas únicamente en uno de sus ojos, ya que el otro, había adoptado un color miel claro.

Ésto, tan sólo duró unos segundos, para luego, desaparecer completamente. Y tras vigilar durante las siguientes horas a que volviese, se dijo que lo más probable era que se lo hubiese imaginado o hubiese sido un efecto de la luz.

Aunque, si era sincera consigo misma, no creía que pudiese ser esa última opción, ya que hoy, como casi todos los días, el sol no brillaba en el cielo. Las nubes se encargaban de cubrirlo, dejando únicamente unos pocos rayos tocar el suelo del lugar.

"No sé que llevar y qué dejar" escuchó que decía su morena amiga con frustración. Ese tono consiguió sarcarle una sonrisa casi maternal.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que te ayudaré" y con eso, ambas se pusieron manos a la obra, descartando y eligiendo entre los distintos modelos que tenía en el armario.

Después de conseguir meter todo lo que necesitaría, se sentó sola en su habitación, consciente de que en la de al lado, estaba su amiga, y que la escucharía si hacía el más mínimo ruido.

Por ello, se tragó el grito que pugnaba por salir del fondo de su garganta. Seguramente la gente se asustaría si escuchaban un grito en mitad de la noche. Sonrió con amargura al pensar, que con suerte, si la veían gritar tal y como quería; no, tal y como necesitaba, la tomarían por loca y no la obligarían a casarse. Realmente se sintió tentada de probar esa teoría.

Empezó a caminar en círculos por su habitación de la misma forma que lo haría un animal enjaulado. En una de sus vueltas, vio el reflejo metálico de una de sus dagas. Sin parase a pensar demasiado en las consecuencias, asió la daga con una de sus manos, y haciendo un movimiento fluido y elegante, la lanzó en dirección al cabecero de su cama.

Éste, estaba decorado con las formas de animales en la naturaleza. Había un búho, un águila, un oso, un gato y un lobo. Todos ellos hermosamente tallados en relieve sobre la madera.

La daga, se había enterrado justo en el fondo de la mandíbula del oso. Estaba tan profunda, que apenas y era capaz de ver el metal. Tan sólo distinguía la empuñadura.

Durante unos segundos, se permitió regocijarse con su puntería. Después de años de práctica, ya casi era capaz de acertar sin siquiera proponerselo.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera eso había conseguido aplacar su enfado y nerviosismo. Soltó un suspiro cansado y caminó hacia la cama.

Tenía que aprender a controlar su temperamento, o acabaría mal parada. Además, le daba pena haberle hecho eso al cabezal. Había sido de su madre, y de su abuela antes de ella. Era lo único que conservaba de ella. Le habría gustado poder llevárselo, pero sabía que eso no sería posible.

Alargó el brazo hacia la daga, la agarró, y tiró de ella. Consiguió sacar el puñal de forma limpia y casi sin dejar marca alguna, pero se le resbaló de las manos y cayó en el interior de la boca del oso con un golpe quedo.

Volvió a meter su mano por la boca, palpando hasta dar con la daga. Sin embargo, no fue lo único que encontró. Allí, junto a su puñal, había algo más. Estiró su brazo un poco más, hasta coseguir recoger lo que quiera que hubiese allí dentro.

Frente a ella, tenía lo que parecía un cuaderno con tapas negras de cuero. Tenía el mismo grabado que el cabezal, sólo que en miniatura.

Lo abrió con cuidado, escuchando el crujir de las hojas. Éstas, habían adquirido un color amarillento y estaban un tanto resquebrajadas por lo lados.

Fijó su mirada en el pequeño texto escrito con tinta negra y caligrafía clara y elegante.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo de sorpresa conforme iba leyendo cada una de las líneas. Sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, dijo en voz alta y trémula

"¿Pero qué demonios es esto...?"

.

.

.

Bueno, y este es el primer capítulo. ¿Que les parece? Espero que gustara =)

Tenía ganas de escribir una historia de este tipo. Please, dejen algún review si pueden ^^

Bye bye =3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Aquí dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que guste ;)

.

.

.

"Ya está todo listo"

"Genial, gracias" respondió el otro hombre que se hallaba en la habitación. Frente a él, tenía tres montones de papeles, un tintero y una taza de lo que parecía ser té.

"Seremos Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino y yo" informó aunque no se lo hubiesen preguntado. "¿Te parece bien dobe?" añadió al ver que no le prestaba atención alguna.

El nombrado, se crispó en el asiento, le miró con fuego brillando en sus ojos. El pelinegro casi esperaba que se le lanzase a golpearlo. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió a otra de auténtica malicia, cogió con una mano uno de los papeles y con la otra una pluma.

"Ah, pero que casualidad, aquí tengo una petición específica de Kumiko-san...¿Te interesaría ayudarla Sasu-chan?"

El pelinegro notó un sudor frío recorrer su espalda al recordar a la culpable del estúpido nombre. Esa loca estaba obsesionada con él desde hacía años, y cada vez se volvía más siniestro si era sincero.

Miró a su rubio amigo, con sus ojos entrecerrados y un pequeño tic en su ceja. Le mandó una siniestra sonrisa mientras le decía "No te atreverás..."

"Puedes apostar a que sí" respondió con una sonrisa zorruna de oreja a oreja.

"Hn" se cruzó de brazos y se sentó de mala manera frente al rubio. Estúpido Naruto, y estúpida loca.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada.

"He averiguado más cosas sobre mi futura...esposa" dijo Naruto girando su silla para poder mirar por la ventana. Los papeles ya olvidados en la mesa.

"¿Como qué?"

"Es la menor de tres hermanos y única hija"

Ante eso, Sasuke no pudo evitar el bufido que escapó de sus labios. "Malcriada"

El rubio rió ante eso "Sí, eso mismo pensé yo"

"¿Y qué más?"

"Bueno, uno de sus hermanos, el mayor, murió en combate cuando ella tenía seis años" su tono había adquirido una nota de lástima. Ambos sabían lo que era perder a alguien. "Y el otro, es dos años mayor que ella. Creo que también es soldado o algo así."

"¿Qué hay de los padres?" quería cambiar rápidamente de tema, antes de que se deprimiese más aún.

"El padre es, y cito textualmente, un cabrón asquerosamente rico." eso, consiguió que ambos riesen quedamente. "Y en cuanto a la madre, no se sabe mucho, tan sólo que los abandonó poco después de que ella naciera, y hasta ahora, se halla en paradero desconocido"

El pelinegro prefirió no hacer comentario alguno sobre ese tema. En cambio, decidió distraerse un poco.

"¿De dónde sacaste la información?"

"¿Recuerdas a Gaara?" respondió. Cuando asintió continuó "Pues resulta que su hermana es muy amiga suya, y su hermano es compañero del hermano menor"

Asintió ante esa explicación, y dispuesto estaba a irse, cuando le escuchó, "Al parecer nunca ha salido de su aldea, y tampoco ha ido mucho más allá de las murallas del recinto."

No supo muy bien cómo responder a eso, así que simplemente hizo un gesto de despedida y salió de la habitación, dejando a un rubio más callado de lo normal.

::::::::::::::::::::::Mientras, en otro lugar::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Podría escapar y nadie se enteraría hasta que ya fuese tarde _pensó Tenten sin quitar su mirada del bello paisaje que frente a ella se presentaba. Luego, se acordó de los encargados de llevarla sana y salva hasta su nuevo hogar. Seguramente terminarían siendo castigados por no poder completar la misión, y ella no quería eso. Así que, decidió seguir admirando las vistas.

Aunque sonase surrealista, era la primera vez en sus veinte años que veía un atardecer. Al menos, uno en todo su esplendor.

Nunca habría imaginado que llegaría a haber tantas tonalidades de rojo; y mucho menos en el cielo. En su país, los cielos sólo tenían dos colores: gris o negro. Dependiendo de si era de día o de noche.

Cosa, que explicaría el carácter sombrío y más bien poco vivaracho de los habitantes. Aunque eso era en el exterior, ya que cuando los conocías, o al menos les dabas una oportunidad, la mayoría eran personas bondadosas y muy unidas entre sí.

Aún recordaba a su hermano mayor intentando explicarle a ella, con poco más de cinco añitos, el porqué de su actitud distante.

Él, le dijo que los habitantes de allí, eran como las nubes. A simple vista, podían parecer pesimistas, fríos e incluso malhumorados. Pero eso, es únicamente para poner a prueba los demás.

Ya que si aguantan las lluvias y tardes semioscuras, podrán ser capaces de ver el sol que tras ellas se esconde.

Poco después de que le dijese eso, perdió la vida en una de las batallas a las que fue destinado. Y tras su marcha, dejó de buscar el sol tras las nubes.

Soltó un suspiro nostálgico. Extrañaba las tardes con sus hermanos, en especial aquellas en las que todos salían de paseo. Más tarde tan sólo quedaron su hermano menor y ella para dar esos paseos. Y por último, tan sólo ella caminó por las rutas que salían del recinto.

Conforme fue creciendo, se hizo más y más dependiente de esos paseos clandestinos en los que tenía la oportunidad de saborear la libertad que tanto deseaba.

Estaba segura de que conocía a la gran mayoría de los habitantes, al igual que también había escuchado muchos de sus problemas con un sentimiento de impotencia del que apenas y era capaz de deshacerse.

Miró a sus acompañantes; los tres hermanos del la Arena. Sabaku no Kankuro, Gaara y Temari.

Salvo Gaara, todos eras mayores que ella y la habían adoptado casi como una segunda hermana.

Temari, pasaba más tiempo en su casa que en la propia. Principalmente por el hecho de que no soportaba a su padre.

Kankuro, no estaba muy segura como, pero se había hecho amigo de su hermano menor y desde entonces eran casi inseparables. Justo como ella y Temari.

Y en cuanto a Gaara, se podría decir que no le quedó otra que ser nuestra mascota. Todavía se desternillaba de risa al recordar lo que solían hacerle cuando eran más pequeños y se quedaba dormido en alguno de los sillones de la casa.

Desde aquella vez en la que se despertó con el pelo lleno de trenzas y coletitas no lo había vuelto a ver dormir si ellas andaban cerca. Creía que las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran en cierta parte, culpa suya.

Aunque a lo largo de los años, había encontrado en él a un fiel y gran amigo.

"¿Estas bien?" escuchó a Temari preguntar. Asintió enérgicamente a la vez que pegaba una sonrisa un tanto forzada en su rostro.

"Sí, tan sólo un poco nerviosa"

"No tienes nada que temer" dijo de forma repentina Gaara, sorprendiendo a los allí presentes. El chico no era de muchas palabras que digamos "Conozco a Naruto, y es un buen hombre"

"Ya...gracias Gaara" por mucho que se fiase de su amigo, no podía evitar sentirse un tanto cohibida por estar a punto de atarse a alguien del que tan sólo conocía su nombre y título.

Y más todavía después de lo que leyó la noche anterior en el cuaderno que encontró.

_Flashback_

"¿Pero qué demonios es esto...?" dijo en voz alta casi sin darse cuenta.

Allí, en las páginas del pequeño cuaderno, leyó una breve leyenda.

_Por el bosque deambula; _

_corre, salta, vuela_

_y en cada luna,_

_sacia una a una_

_lo que tú más anhelas_

Si era sincera, no estaba segura de a qué se refería con todo ese mensaje tan críptico.

Casi se asemejaba más a una especie de maldición que a una composición poética o lo que sea que fuera.

Pero lo que la dejó realmente impactada, fueron las siguientes páginas. Éstas, tenían la fecha de hacía más de noventa años atrás.

El cuaderno era una especie de diario de una chica. O al menos, ella había deducido que era una. Y, por lo que parecía, ésta, también fue forzada a un matrimonio arreglado que la hacía sentirse infeliz y atrapada. Tan sólo había sido capaz de leer un par de páginas, ya que uno de los sirvientes entró a ver como estaba. Al parecer había oído un ruido procedente de su habitación.

Después de que le asegurase que no pasaba nada, se metió en su cama con el cuaderno todavía entre manos. Y así, se durmió sin saber qué haría un diario de hace más de noventa años en el cabecero de su cama.

_Fin Flashback_

El cuaderno, se encontraba en el interior de sus mangas. Con lo gigantes que eran, podría ocultar medio ejército y nadie se daría cuenta. De hecho, había sido incapaz de resistirse a llevar un par de sus puñales favoritos ocultos en ellas.

Notaba el frío metal rozando su piel como una suave caricia, que conseguía mantenerla tranquila. Además, los allí presentes ya conocían su tendencia por las armas arrojadizas. Ninguno se iba a escandalizar ni nada por el estilo.

Había pasado un día ya desde su partida, y con cada milla que dejaban atrás, su estómago se cerraba más y más. Aún la sorprendía que pudiese tragar lo que le daban de comida.

Por otro lado, sus piernas clamaban por pisar tierra de una vez por todas. Y su trasero, por una silla que se estuviese quieta.

"Por cierto, sabes que Konoha posee una de las extensiones de bosques más extensas de todos los países." dijo Temari como quien no quería la cosa. Eso consiguió que su rostro recobrase un poco de su brillo natural.

"¿Crees que podré pasear como quiera?" preguntó esperanzada. Su tono, le había recordado al de un niño.

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí brevemente. Fue sólo un segundo, pero con eso le bastó a Tenten.

"Si...claro que si. Aunque puede que no a solas"

El lugar se sumió en un tenso silencio, hasta que repentinamente, escucharon desde el frente que gritaban "¡Hemos llegado!"

_¡Socorro! _Pensó la morena mientras notaba su respiración empezar ha acelerarse. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma frenética. Y para colmo de males, el maldito kimono no le dejaba respirar con normalidad.

"Tenten, tranquilízate" le susurró Gaara que era el que estaba más cerca. Le puso la palma caliente en su espalda y continuó susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras con su voz serena y grave.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda cerrando sus ojos. Se mantuvo así unos segundos hasta que notó que el carro se paraba de golpe.

Durante unos locos segundos, tuvo la esperanza de que les estuviesen atracando. Claro que luego recordó lo les que solía pasar a las víctimas y recapacitó.

Del exterior, llegaban varias voces amortiguadas. Al parecer no iban a poder seguir adelante.

Sin previo aviso, se escuchó un fuerte ladrido y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

En ella, se podía ver a un hombre, de más o menos su edad. Con el pelo castaño corto y en punta. Sus ojos, eran negros y le recordaban al lobo de su cabecera. En su cara, llevaba pintadas unas marcas en forma de triángulos alargados de color rojo.

El hombre escudriñó el interior y si no se equivocaba estaba, ¿olfateándolo?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

"Parece que no hay nadie" dijo el hombre frente a la puerta. A su lado, tenía un perro blanco, que más bien parecía un oso a cuatro patas.

"¿Seguro Kiba?" preguntó un pelinegro. Conocía lo suficiente a su perro como para confiar plenamente en sus instintos.

Miró la cara del nombrado, y esta, decía que ya hablarían en privado.

Se asomó al interior y miró a los allí presentes. Casi había esperado algo más pomposo, como todo acolchado y lleno de cortinas.

"No quisiera ser descortés, pero les agradecería que bajasen del vehículo" dijo educadamente, aunque con una nota de autoridad que no daba pie a objeción alguna.

Uno a uno, los ocupantes fueron bajando. Cuando llegó el turno de las damas, el pelinegro les ofreció una mano pasar ayudarlas a bajar.

Primero, bajó la rubia de cuatro coletas y después alargó su mano para ayudar a la futura esposa de su amigo.

Conforme su brazo salía a la luz, quedaba al descubierto la exageradamente ancha manga del conjunto de la chica. Como pudo, consiguió sostener su mano.

Y sin saber porqué, en cuanto sus manos entraron en contacto, sintió una descarga, como la de un rayo, recorrer su cuerpo de la punta de sus dedos hasta cada una de sus extremidades. Sorprendido por esto, levantó su mirada para comprobar si él había sido el único en sentir eso.

A juzgar por sus ojos abiertos, levemente sorprendidos, y su boca entreabierta, no había sido el único.

La chica lo miraba como si fuese un depredador grande y peligroso y ella tan sólo fuese un simple cervatillo a punto de ser devorado. El pensamiento le gustó más de lo que nunca admitiría, ni siquiera para sí mismo.

La chica reaccionó como si su contacto le quemase soltando su mano tan rápido que se le salió una cosa negra de una de las mangas.

Antes incluso de que pudiese incluso alargar el brazo para cogerlo, ella ya había alargado el suyo consiguiendo cogerlo antes de que tocase el suelo.

Notó su propia sorpresa y la de los allí presentes mientras ella se volvía a guardar la cosa negra en la manga a toda prisa. Vio su expresión de alivio antes de volver a enfrentarlos.

Se había creado un silencio un tanto extraño, que el ladrido del perro de Kiba se encargó de romper.

"Buenos reflejos" comentó el dueño del can mirándola intensamente. La chica volvió a su estado de nerviosismo bajo su atenta mirada.

"Erm...gracias, pura suerte" contestó ella restándole importancia.

"Supongo que usted es Tenten Ama ¿no?" le preguntó directamente. No tenía ganas de estar allí toda la tarde. Tenía entrenamiento que hacer.

La chica se limitó a asentir. De repente, adoptando una actitud hermética.

"Bien, tan sólo nos queríamos asegurar. Ahora, le acompañaremos a la residencia Uzumaki, vayan subiendo y sigan por donde les digamos." se giró y empezó a caminar hacia sus compañeros mientras los visitantes volvían a su transporte.

Sin embargo, a su espalda, escuchó una suave voz decir:

"Esto...Disculpen, pero si no les importa preferiría caminar con ustedes."

Ante eso, todos la volvieron a mirar como si le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas. ¿Iba en serio?

"Bu-bueno, si no es mucha molestia claro. Si alguno de ustedes esta cansado puede ocupar mi asiento..." comenzó a decir de forma insegura al notar todas las miradas en ella.

La primera en reaccionar fue Ino. Por supuesto.

"¡Yay! Acabas de llegar y ya te quiero." dijo esta dándole un efusivo abrazo antes de dirigirse como una flecha hacia el transporte.

Los allí presentes, comenzaron reír, unos más escandalosamente que otros, por las acciones de la rubia.

Notó su ceja elevarse antes de encogerse de hombros y dejar pasar el asunto a sabiendas que tan sólo perderían más tiempo.

"Como sea"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::

_Más estúpida y no nazco _pensó Tenten mientras caminaba por la calles del que pronto sería su nuevo hogar. Aún sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente.

Frente a ella, se encontraba el hombre malhumorado que parecía estar al mando. Junto a ella, caminaban el chico de las marcas rojas y otro que llevaba su pelo atado en una coleta tensa. No estaba segura de porqué, pero le era vagamente familiar.

Miró hacia arriba maravillada por la cantidad de estrellas que era capaz de ver. Apenas y fue capaz de reprimir el impulso de alzar su mano hacia ellas como si fuese una niña pequeña.

"Parece que fuera la primera vez que las ves" comentó el chico de la coleta perezosamente

"¿Disculpa?" no muy segura de a qué se refería.

"Me refiero a las estrellas" aclaró el chico.

"Oh" en ese momento se sintió un tanto estúpida. Pues claro que se refería a eso. Le miró y decidió ofrecerle una explicación. "En cierta forma, así es. De donde vengo no es muy común ver el cielo despejado."

"Entiendo" en su interior, ella sabía que era imposible que alguien entendiese el sentimiento de confinamiento que se sentía al estar día tras día prisionero del mismo cielo. Incapaz de sentir la calidez del sol en tu piel, de ver más allá de la semi oscuridad permanente.

"¿Y cómo te llamas?" le preguntó queriendo conversar con alguien "Si se puede saber, claro" añadió al ver su expresión.

"Shikamaru. Shikamaru Nara" En su cabeza, se encendió una lucecita. Pues claro que le sonaba. Cómo no iba a hacerlo; él era el chico del que tanto le había estado hablando su amiga. Ese que, según sus propias palabras, era un vago demasiado avispado. A punto estuvo de decírselo, cuando recordó que seguramente a su amiga no le haría mucha gracia.

"Yo soy Tenten Ama, encantada" le dijo con una leve inclinación de su cabeza.

"Ya, lo se" respondió él,consiguiendo que se le congelase la sonrisa en la cara y se sintiera como una idiota. Pues claro que ya lo sabía, si la estaban esperando...

"No seas tan borde, cabeza piña" dijo el chico de las marcas alegremente. Se acercó a ella y pasando un brazo por sus hombros dijo "Yo soy Kiba Inuzuka, y este grandullón es Akamaru"

Se sonrojó levemente por el repentino acercamiento. Pero aliviada, compuso otra sonrisa. Miró al gran animal con admiración.

"Apuesto a que es veloz" susurró más para sí que otra cosa.

"Y tanto, si quieres algún día te dejaré montarle" contestó el chico orgulloso.

"¿En serio? Pero, ¿no le haría daño con mi peso?" preguntó preocupada.

"Nah, es capaz de soportar mucho peso..." se cortó de repente y comenzó a sonrojarse furiosamente. Obviamente nervioso añadió "Pe-pero con eso no me refería a que tú pesases demasiado...Quiero decir que pesas lo tuyo, no, mierda, arg, quiero decir que, estas bien" terminó con los hombros hundidos en señal de derrota.

Por su parte, ella apenas y fue capaz de acallar las carcajadas que su azoramiento había provocado. Incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, rompió a reír de una forma que se habría ganado más de un reproche por parte de su antigua institutriz.

Sorprendido, el chico no tardó mucho en unirse a ella.

Caminaron riéndose hasta llegar a la entrada de una mansión enorme. Por el camino, había conseguido apaciguar un poco sus nervios; pero al ver el imponente lugar, Tenten sintió su respiración cortarse de forma abrupta, para después volver a la carga a un ritmo endemoniado.

Habían llegado, ya no había vuelta atrás...¿verdad?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cruzaron el pequeño puente que conectaba el sencillo jardín con la entrada principal.

A su espalda, dejó de escuchar la vibrante risa que le había acompañado durante gran parte del camino. Había sido un sonido agradable y lleno de frescura. Casi había esperado que la chica se hiciese la ofendida cuando Kiba soltó una de sus famosas perlas. En cambio, eso había servido para que, aparentemente, olvidara sus nervios. Aunque no por mucho.

A pocos metros, vio la puerta de la casa empezar a abrirse lentamente. En ella, apareció la figura del dueño. Le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de acercarse más.

Cuando todos estuvieron frente a la puerta, los sirvientes dejaron las riendas de los caballos y fueron a abrir la puerta del pequeño transporte. Uno a uno, los visitantes fueron bajando de nuevo.

Vio la extrañeza en los ojos del rubio al ver bajar a Ino junto a la otra rubia. Estiró su cuello para ver si salía alguien más. Y queriendo acabar ya con esto, llamó su atención aclarándose la garganta. "Hokage-sama, aquí esta su prometida" se hizo a un lado dejando que viese a la nombrada.

La chica lo miró aún nerviosa antes de hacer una leve reverencia "Encantada Hokage-sama, soy Tenten Ama, hija de Akihiro Ama"

"No es necesaria tanta formalidad" dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca nervioso "El placer es mío Tenten, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Por qué no pasamos dentro? Estoy seguro de que estará agotada por el viaje al igual que sus amigos" añadió viendo al pelirrojo y compañía.

"Claro, pero si no le importa, antes me gustaría que atendiesen a los caballos y ayudantes. Seguro que estarán más cansados." dijo sin rastro alguno de nerviosismo. En sus ojos, vio un brillo que dejaba claro que no aceptaría un no.

"Si claro, sin problemas" respondió el chico. Estaba claro que eso no se lo había esperado. Llamó a un par de sus sirvientes para llevasen a cabo dicho cometido. Luego, le miró y por suerte, entendió que ya no pintaban nada allí. "Gracias por su trabajo chicos, ya se pueden retirar"

Todos hicieron una inclinación respetuosa antes de empezar a salir de allí.

"Encantada de conocerles, y gracias" dijo la chica a sus espaldas.

Ino y Kiba le mandaron un saludo amistoso, mientras que Shikamaru y él tan sólo asintieron.

Cuando por fin salieron del recinto, llamó a Kiba y Shikamaru.

"Tenemos que hablar" ellos simplemente le siguieron hasta uno de los cuarteles en donde llevaban a cabo el papeleo. Una vez todos estuvieron sentados dijo "Hay algo extraño con esa chica"

"Coincido" dijo Shikamaru "¿Os fijasteis en la rapidez con la que cogió esa cosa negra?" añadió Kiba mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su perro.

"Ah que problemático, a mí me pareció más sospechoso el brillo metálico en el interior de sus mangas" dijo el de la coleta. Tenía que admitir que por muy flojo que fuera, tenía buen ojo para los detalles.

"Además, Akamaru olió algo extraño en el interior del cubículo" cerró sus ojos, intentando recordar algo "Y en ella había un sutil aroma a aceite de clavo, que como todos sabemos, se usa para limpiar espadas y dagas" después de decir eso, el chico debió notar cómo le miraban, ya que dijo a la defensiva "¿Qué?"  
"¿En serio me estás diciendo que te pusiste a olfatearla?" la cara de Shikamaru era todo un poema, y estaba seguro que la suya no sería muy diferente.

"Bu-bueno, Akamaru había olido algo...y quería comprobar si venía de ella..." se excusó el moreno azorado.

"Lo que importa, es que esa chica esconde algo, y quiero saber qué" dijo él antes de dar por finalizada la conversación para irse a entrenar un rato.

Esa chica tenía algo que no terminaba de comprender. Primero estaban sus reflejos, demasiado buenos para una mujer noble. Luego, el hecho de que seguramente llevase armas, y eso sí que era extraño. Y para terminar, algo que realmente lo descolocaba, eran las maneras tan poco pretenciosas. No era muy común en personas adineradas y con el tipo de educación que estaba seguro habría tenido. ¿Qué clase de noble prefiere caminar a que la lleven?

.

.

.

Bueno y aquí termina el segundo capítulo. ¿Quedó bien? es que no estoy muy segura...pero espero que les gustase :)

Nos vemos ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa! Aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste. Además agradezco mucho a **Unknown-neko, blink-chan90, Vistoria, Annie, Yumilight-chan, Tamit y anónimos **^^por los reviews. Me alegran mucho :) y también a los que simplemente leen mis intentos de historias jajaja.

Bueno, perdón por el sentimentalismo, la luna me debe haber afectado ;) ¡Que la disfruten!

.

.

.

-Espero que hayan tenido un viaje agradable- dijo el actual Hokage. Habían llegado a una especie de salón, con sus mesitas para té y cojines de aspecto mullidos.

La conversación, si así se le podía decir, estaba resultando ser tan poco natural y tensa, que hasta ella empezaba a aburrirse.

Por ello, y queriendo conectar más con el que seguramente sería su futuro esposo, la morena decidió cambiar a un tema más interesante. Al menos para ella.

-Si, muchas gracias. Además, no he podido evitar fijarme de que tienen unos bosques hermosos- el chico, parecía contento con el cumplido, y sonriendo más relajado decidió aceptar el cambio de tema.

-Así es, estos bosques han rodeado nuestra aldea por más de quinientos años. Hay infinidad de leyendas alrededor de ellos. Aunque me temo que no todas son para oídos sensibles- su rostro se había ensombrecido casi imperceptiblemente. Debía de haber recordado algo no muy agradable.

Tenten se sintió un tanto culpable, aunque su cabeza le decía que no era su culpa.

-Me encantaría oír esas historias-

-Claro, y también podría mostrarle algunos de los lugares en los que tuvieron lugar- dijo más animado. Ella, casi saltó de alegría en el sitio. Desde pequeña siempre había disfrutado pasear por las lindes de los bosques de su aldea. Nunca le habían dejado ir más allá diciendo que era demasiado peligroso para una niña como ella.

-Eso sería fantástico mi señor- en su cabeza, la molesta voz de su institutriz le recordaba una y otra vez las normas de etiqueta que con tanto ahínco le había inculcado. _Una señorita nunca mues__tra sus sentimientos de forma abierta, una señorita jamás levanta su voz, una señorita nunca se ríe a carcajadas..._Recordaba una vez, cuando era pequeña, preguntarle sin malicia alguna, si una señorita podía hacer algo.

La respuesta habían sido trescientas copias. Desde entonces evitó replicar en lo más mínimo. Era más fácil simplemente actuar como se lo decían frente al público.

Llevaba casi veinte años jugando a ser la señorita noble de la familia Ama. Y ahora que tenía una oportunidad de ser ella misma, se sentía tan asustada como ansiosa.

Notó un suave golpe en sus costillas, consiguiendo que regresase de la seguridad de su mente. Había sido Temari, que como siempre, se daba cuenta de cuándo se quedaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Volvió a intentar engancharse en la conversación, aunque no estaba segura de qué se había perdido.

-...se ha decidido que sería en dos días- dijo su futuro esposo sin emoción alguna.

-Perdonen, pero ¿ qué será en dos días?- preguntó a la vista de que no conseguía enterarse del todo.

-La boda- dijo tranquilamente Gaara. Eso hizo que sus ojos casi doblasen su tamaño de la sorpresa. "_¿Dos días? Eso es demasiado pronto, yo...yo..." _su cabeza se sentía como una bomba a punto de explotar. Bajo la tela, estaba segura de que sus piernas habían empezado a temblar. Porque ciertamente, sus manos así lo hacían.

-Am...E-eso es fantástico- sabía que no debía dejar entrever sentimiento alguno que pudiese contrariar a su futuro esposo, pero si no se equivocaba, la expresión de él era como un libro abierto. Y en ella leía las pocas ganas que tenía de casarse. Además de incluso una tristeza que consiguió encoger su corazón.

Ahí estaba otra vez, el sentimiento de culpa e impotencia del que hacía días no se podía deshacer. Latente bajo su pecho.

La sala se había sumido en un silencio, que cada uno de los allí presentes, parecía utilizar para aclarar sus pensamientos.

De repente, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una hermosa chica, con el cabello negro casi azulado y de piel nívea. Sus ojos, llamaron su atención al ser de un color increíblemente claro, casi de tono lavanda.

En conjunto la chica transmitía una calma y serenidad reconfortantes. Ésta se había parado de golpe al ver que habían invitados.

Su rostro adquirió un gracioso color escarlata a la vez que de su boca entreabierta salían pequeños balbuceos.

-Yo, yo lo lamento mucho Hokage-sama no sabía que tendría invitados- consiguió decir torpemente mientras hacía una reverencia.

El nombrado, le envió una cálida sonrisa a juego con el brillo de ternura en su mirada. Le aseguró que no pasaba nada.

-¿Por qué no te nos unes Hinata?- le preguntó repentinamente más animado.

-Yo...no se si...-la chica estaba indecisa y todavía bastante mortificada. Así que Tenten decidió ayudarla un poco.

-Por favor, sería un placer- le dijo en tono apaciguador mientras se levantaba y hacía una reverencia- Mi nombre es Tenten Ama, encantada-

La chica pareció sorprenderse a la mención de su nombre, pero rápidamente se recuperó e hizo lo propio presentándose.

-El placer es mío. Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga-

Tras las presentaciones de rigor, todos volvieron a sus asientos, Hinata ocupando el asiento a su izquierda. Se la notaba visiblemente tensa, pero aún así guardó la compostura.

-¿Qué fue lo que tenías que decirme?- preguntó el rubio dedicando toda su atención a la chica. Ésta se volvió a sonrojar sutilmente bajo la intensidad de su mirada.

-Ve-venía a comentarle que las invitaciones para la boda ya se han enviado, y que los preparativos no tardarán mucho en finalizar- conforme revelaba estas noticias, su voz fue apagándose poco a poco al igual que sus ojos.

En ese momento, el sentimiento de culpabilidad que apenas y había sido capaz de suprimir, se vio desbordado en su interior al ver las miradas de mudo anhelo que se dirigían la recién llegada y su futuro esposo.

Sentía un regusto amargo inundar su boca mientras su cabeza parecía querer estallar. Incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la situación, llamó la atención de los presentes y dijo en voz queda y con una falsa sonrisa -No quisiera importunarles, pero me gustaría ir a mi habitación a descansar un poco. Por favor, no interrumpan su charla por mí, sé que Gaara y usted son buenos amigos y no querría molestarles- hizo una reverencia y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

A su espalda, escuchó una voz suave decir- Espere por favor señorita Ama.- paró sus pasos y se giró para ver a la recién llegada caminar hacia ella -Yo la acompañaré a sus aposentos-

Cuando llegó a su altura, le agradeció el gesto y ambas dejaron la habitación sin más palabras.

El camino se le hizo eterno, y el hecho de que la chica no hiciese comentario alguno tan sólo lo hizo peor aún.

Cuando llegaron a su nueva habitación, le volvió a agradecer y le dio las buenas noches. Pero al ver la sonrisa que la chica le dirigía; sin rencor o sentimiento mal intencionado, se vio incapaz de suprimir sus impulsos.

Le cogió sus manos con las suyas y mirándola a los ojos le susurró- Lo siento. De verdad que no sabes cuanto- soltó su agarre y se metió en su habitación.

La chica se había quedado parada en el sitio, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno o incluso moverse. Esas simples palabras se habían colado en su corazón, confirmando lo que ya había creído notar.

Este matrimonio no traería felicidad a nadie.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una hora más tarde, Tenten había conseguido calmar la agitación de su interior. Había tomado un relajante baño en el que el vapor le recodó a los cielos de su hogar. El agua caliente había conseguido relajar sus agarrotados músculos. Se habría quedado allí por siempre de no ser por que el agua empezó a enfriarse y su piel se había arrugado ya lo suficiente.

Envuelta en una fina bata que había encontrado, se dirigió a su nueva cama, tumbándose en ella y disfrutando del suave tacto de las sábanas sobre la piel que la ésta dejaba expuesta.

Se había deshecho los moños con los que siempre iba, dejando que su larga cabellera marrón se esparciera libremente por la cama.

No se había sentido tan tranquila desde lo que a ella le habían parecido semanas. Estuvo así por un rato, disfrutando de los sonidos de la noche; las ramas de los árboles crujir, el viento mecer las hojas de los mismos y, a lo lejos, el aullido de lo que ella identificó como un lobo.

El pensamiento del animal le trajo a la cabeza su olvidado diario. Sin querer salir de la comodidad de la cama, se colocó en la esquina y estiró su cuerpo todo lo que pudo hasta llegar a coger su vestido.

Rebuscó en las mangas hasta dar con lo que buscaba además de con sus dagas. Sacó ambos y volvió a dejar el vestido sobre una silla cercana sin muchos miramientos.

Abrió las tapas del cuaderno y empezó a pasar las páginas, hasta llegar a la cual por la que se quedó. Sus ojos devoraban cada línea como si éstas fuesen su único sustento. Sintiéndose cada vez más y más envuelta en la historia de la mujer.

La dueña del diario, describía cada día de forma que era sencillo imaginar las situaciones y sentimientos.

_Ella, había sido comprometida a la fuerza a un señor feudal, muy rico y muy poderoso. Sin embargo, ella ya estaba enamorada. Su corazón latía única y exclusivamente por el hermano del mismo._

_Y al parecer, este sentimiento no era unidireccional, ya que, a las pocas semanas de haberse casado, se quedó encinta. Y por lo que decía, no era de su marido. _

En ese momento de la historia sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, al leer los encuentros de los amantes.

_Además, de que, una vez se descubrió el engaño los desdichados amantes decidieron huir, por miedo a que su esposo los mandase asesinar._

_Luego, en la tranquilidad de una cabaña, en las profundidades del bosque, nació su primogénita. La cual, llamaron Miyuki por el hecho de haber nacido en invierno. _

_Por desgracia, poco después de su alumbramiento, su antiguo esposo los encontró, y los mandó ejecutar por traición._

_Sin embargo, mientras estuvieron encarcelados; ella rezó. Rezó a los dioses y a quien quisiera escucharla por la vida de su amado, por la de su hija y por la suya propia. Día tras día, conforme el día de la ejecución se iba acercando, ella rezaba sin descanso por una salvación._

_La noche antes de la ejecución, un visitante pasó por su celda. Nadie excepto ella parecía verle. _

_Su amante e hija, siguieron durmiendo, ajenos a lo que estaba a punto de pasar._

_El hombre iba encapuchado, con su rostro oculto por las sombras de la noche y otras que parecían tener vida propia. Se acercó a ella y le ofreció la libertad por la que tanto había rogado. Mas a cambio de ésta, debería entregarle una pequeña ofrenda._

_Ella, desesperada y sintiendo el aliento de la muerte a su espalda, aceptó. El hombre, consiguió liberarlos y coducierles hasta las lindes del bosque._

_Una vez allí, les reveló su verdadera identidad junto al horrible precio. El alma de su hija. Al quitarse la capucha, quedaron al descubierto las marcas bajo sus ojos y cuello. Era lo que las leyendas llamaban, Recolector. _

_Un ser mitad humano, mitad demonio que vagaba por las aldeas en busca de almas que ofrecer a su padre. La leyenda contaba que su padre, asqueado por su mitad humana, lo desterró al mundo de los hombres. Y le dijo que si quería volver, debía conseguir la mayor cantidad de almas humanas que pudiese._

_Horrorizada por el trato que había hecho, se derrumbó a los pies del ser con su hija en brazos. Lloró desconsolada, suplicando clemencia. Y por suerte, la mitad humana del ser se compadeció de la joven proponiéndole un nuevo trato._

_Tan sólo se llevaría una parte del alma de su hija, rellenando el hueco con la de un animal. Ese acuerdo se llevaría a cabo en las mujeres de su estirpe hasta que él consiguiese completar un alma._

_La joven, todavía no muy convencida, le preguntó qué le ocurriría a su hija y nietas. El ser, le explicó que parte animal se apoderaría de ellas cada luna llena, convirtiéndolas así en el animal con el que fusionaran su alma. Adquirirían sus habilidades, y defectos._

_Claro que se le olvidó mencionar, el hecho de que en las ocasiones en que sus emociones las sobrepasasen, el alma intrusa trataría de tomar el control sobre ellas._

_Sin otra salida, la mujer aceptó el trato. Tras esa noche, nunca más volvieron a ver al Recolector, su hija, creció sana, hasta la edad de los veinte. _

_Al cumplirlos, sufrió los efectos del pacto años atrás sellado. Se transformó en el águila con la que se fusionó. Y voló, voló por los aires sintiendo la libertad que ningún hombre nunca podría llegar a entender._

Tras leer eso, en su corazón se instaló un sentimiento de paz al imaginar a la niña sobrevolar los árboles y tocar las nubes.

La razón, le decía que la historia no podía ser cierta, ya que no existían tales cosas como demonios o semi demonios. Que debía ser el delirio de un alma torturada.

Sin embargo, en su interior quería creer que ésta sí ocurrió. Ya que si así fue, eso significaría que ella podía librarse del matrimonio en el que la habían metido. Podría escapar y ser dueña de su propio destino.

Sabía que nunca podría perdonárselo a sí misma si se casaba con ese hombre. Nunca podría dormir tranquila sabiendo que no sólo arruinó su vida, sino también la de dos almas enamoradas.

Había notado la forma en la que su futuro esposo miraba a la chica. Su mirada estaba cargada de un desesperado anhelo. Casi el mismo que ella sentía cada vez que veía los bosques.

Éstos, representaban la libertad; su libertad. En su interior sentía algo agitarse cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en las ramas nudosas y retorcidas de los árboles. Cada vez que a lo lejos escuchaba el ulular de los búhos o el aullido de los lobos.

No creía nunca poder expresar con palabras la fuerza con la que la naturaleza llamaba a su ser.

De repente, un tímido rayo de sol se coló por la ventana, iluminando las páginas del diario.

Sorprendida por esto, alzó su cabeza encontrándose con uno de los amaneceres más hermosos que jamás había visto. A su lado, la vela con la que había podido leer en la noche se había consumido casi por completo.

Unos golpes suaves en su puerta rompieron la calma en la que se había sumido. Murmuró un adelante mientras trataba de guardar el cuaderno y las olvidadas dagas bajo su almohada.

En la puerta, apareció la figura de su amiga. Tenía mejor aspecto que a la llegada. Más descansada.

-Buenos días pequeña- desde siempre, la había apodado de esa forma. Recordándole su, aunque pequeña, diferencia de edad.

-Buenos días a ti también- se desperezó de forma poco elegante antes de añadir en tono juguetón-Vieja-

La recién llegada se hizo la ofendida y saltó a la cama de ella haciéndole cosquillas. Ambas se chincharon mutuamente, ya fuese con cosquillas, almohadas o leves empujones. Las carcajadas y grititos debieron de ser muy sonoros, ya que de la nada, se materializó un hombre en el dintel de la puerta.

Su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara con rasgos felinos. El pelo azabache le resultó vagamente familiar. Era alto, mucho más que ella, y desprendía una fuerza y vitalidad por la que muchos habrían matado.

Su presencia las había dejado paralizadas. Supuso que la estampa debía de ser única. Subidas en la enorme cama, el pelo revuelto y con una almohada alzada dispuesta a golpear a la chica sobre la que estaba montada. Y ésta, con otra sobre ella usándola de escudo. Notó su rostro enrojecer violentamente hasta las orejas.

Sin saber que hacer, usó su almohada como escudo entre ella y la intensa mirada del enmascarado.

Éste pareció recuperar el habla para susurrar un suave -Disculpen- antes de seguir su camino.

Vale, eso había sido muy, pero que muy vergonzoso.

Saltó de la cama y corrió hasta la puerta casi tropezándose con sus propios pies. Miró por ella a tiempo para ver al enmascarado llamar a la habitación de su futuro esposo.

La cerró sin hacer ruido apoyando su espalda en ella y deslizándose hacia abajo repentinamente agotada.

-Culpa mía. Tal vez debería haber cerrado la puerta- dijo su amiga sin el menor rastro de arrepentimiento.

Por su parte, tan sólo le mandó una mirada que claramente decía "No, ¿en serio?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-_¿Me estás escuchando Sasuke?- dijo el dueño de la casa al hombre frente a él.

Éste, parecía estar perdido en sí mismo. Totalmente ajeno a lo que sea que el rubio le hubiese dicho.

-Hn- soltó dando a entender que ahora sí. Si era sincero, no estaba seguro de poder emitir algo que no fuese un ronco gruñido. Su garganta se sentía repentinamente seca, y sus manos clamaban por el tacto de la piel que minutos antes sus ojos habían presenciado.

En su cabeza, las imágenes de la habitación del fondo todavía seguían tan claras y vívidas como si las tuviese frente a él.

Había llegado a la casa de su amigo y superior para darle el informe de una misión que sus subordinados acababan de finalizar.

Estaba subiendo por las escaleras cuando escuchó un grito femenino proveniente del segundo piso. Creyendo que una desgracia había sucedido, corrió hacia el lugar de donde éstos provenían.

Pero lo que encontró no fue, ni de lejos, lo que había estado esperando.

Frente a él, vio a la hermana del amigo pelirrojo de Naruto escudándose con una almohada de la otra mujer que tenía montada a horcajadas sobre ella.

Tardó apenas unos segundos en reconocerla. La prometida de su amigo. Llevaba su larga cabellera suelta y un poco enredada dándole un aspecto casi salvaje. Sus mejillas, estaban arreboladas y su respiración era casi jadeante. En su cara había una hermosa sonrisa de diversión que transformó totalmente sus rasgos.

Vestida únicamente con una de las batas de seda para invitados, sostenía una almohada sobre su cabeza dispuesta a usarla contra su adversaria. La bata dejaba al descubierto unas piernas largas y tonificadas de aspecto sedoso y tentador. El cinturón se ajustaba a una cintura delgada acabada en unas redondeadas caderas.

Agradeció a los dioses el llevar máscara, ya que de lo contrario, estaba seguro verían el sonrojo de sus mejillas y el hambre en sus ojos. Sus manos picaban por tocar la piel expuesta, su boca rogaba por degustar la suavidad de su cuello.

Repentinamente consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba, murmuró como pudo una ronca excusa y salió de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron.

Su cabeza enviaba órdenes de alejarse, pero su cuerpo anhelaba volver a la habitación.

Por suerte, escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrase, ayudándolo así a llamar a su amigo y entrar.

Le había dado los informes, dispuesto a salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiera, pero el rubio le dijo que tenía que decirle una cosa.

-Te estaba diciendo que quiero que seas mi testigo para la boda- dijo contento.

Sabía que siempre lo había considerado como un hermano, a pesar de sus piques y riñas. Habían crecido juntos, ayudándose mutuamente y confiándose sus secretos.

Sin embargo, esta vez no creía que fuese a ser muy conveniente confesar este. -Claro- le contestó. En su cabeza, rondaba un sólo pensamiento.

_Claro, me encantaría ser testigo de tu boda. Oh, por cierto acabo de comerme con los ojos a tu futura esposa._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::_

Bueeeno, aquí termina el capítulo. ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Por cierto, no se si les interesará, pero el nombre de la chica del diario significa _bella nieve_. Pensé que si voy a hacer nuevos personajes, mejor que sus nombres tengan un significado para la historia :) si les interesan aquí dejo una página de varios con sus significados, por si se les vienen bien al escribir.

listas. /lista/150-nombres-japoneses-con-significado-y-sim bolo-kanji-324630/

Bye bye ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Holaa! Madre mía se que hace un puñado que no actualizaba y realmente lo siento pero antes tenía que terminar bien el curso =)

Así que aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste ^^

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Tengo que salir de aquí" pensó Tenten mientras reprimía un bostezo. Durante lo que le habían parecido horas, había estado escuchando el, aparentemente, infinito número de reglas y responsabilidades que como esposa del Hokage tendría que acatar.

Justo después del extraño incidente de esa mañana, Hinata había llegado a su habitación pidiéndole que la acompañase a una reunión con los ancianos.

Al parecer, requerían de su presencia urgentemente. Al escuchar eso, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y la acompañó en silencio por los hermosos pasillos del edificio. Le habría gustado preguntar qué era lo que requería su presencia de forma tan inmediata, pero supuso que tal vez la pondría en un apuro si le habían dado órdenes de guardar silencio. No quería meter en problemas a nadie.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta especialmente ornamentada, ésta se abrió incluso antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de llamar.

Hizo una rápida reverencia de agradecimiento a la chica y entró no muy segura de qué era lo que se encontraría.

De eso, habían pasado ya, a juzgar por la posición del sol, varias horas en las que su somnolienta cabeza había sido llenada de normas, tradiciones, reglas y demás cosas. En su interior, con cada nueva norma sentía su ya escasa libertad disminuir.

-¿Comprendido señorita Ama?- le dijo uno de los ancianos allí presentes. A lo largo de la mañana, había logrado identificar cuáles de ellos eran los que más acostumbrados estaban a que se les obedeciese. Lo cual se traducía en quiénes eran los que más iban a meter las narices en los asuntos de Estado y demás.

Compuso una sonrisa educada y asintió dócilmente a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con prácticamente nada de lo que había escuchado.

Queriendo deshacerse de la sensación de estar encarcelada se incorporó y haciendo una reverencia se excusó antes de salir por donde antes entró.

Una vez fuera de aquella habitación, relajó sus hombros y respiró aliviada. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y sin estar segura de por dónde había venido, decidió aventurarse un poco y simplemente caminar sin rumbo alguno.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que encontrase una salida al exterior. Con cada paso que daba hacia la salida sentía su sonrisa ensancharse. Ya fuera, elevó su rostro dejando que los rayos del sol lo templasen.  
A lo lejos, creyó escuchar un relincho. Animada ante la perspectiva de poder montar a su caballo, caminó ligera guiándose por los sonidos. Dio gracias a su suerte por haber sido capaz de encontrar los establos teniendo en cuenta su pésimo sentido de la orientación.

El lugar parecía estar desierto, pero justo antes de que se adentrase en las cuadras, escuchó una voces sumamente familiares.

-Tienes que hacerlo- dijo una voz femenina llena de amargura.

-No, encontraremos una solución- replicó una más grave de forma terca y vehemente- no me importa si tenemos que fugarnos.-

-Pe-pero, Naruto-kun, no puedes hacer eso, tú amas esta aldea tanto como yo- rebatió la mujer.

-Tú eres lo que más amo en este mundo, pídeme que nos marchemos, pídemelo y no me lo pensaré dos veces- dijo el hombre. Su tono dejaba claro el anhelo que sentía.

-Y entonces ¿qué futuro nos esperaría?, nunca podríamos volver con nuestros seres queridos, seríamos perseguidos por traición. Y tú, amor mío, tú terminarías siendo miserable al ver a tu propia aldea; tu hogar persiguiéndote- terminó la mujer con tanta amargura que sintió su corazón encogerse.

Tras esas palabras, las cuadras quedaron en un oscuro silencio. Y Tenten, sin pararse a pensarlo dos veces por miedo a echarse a atrás, salió de su escondite.

Las caras de ambos reflejaron la sorpresa e incertidumbre propias de quienes han sido pillados. La morena tan sólo se quedó allí, parada frente a ellos sin saber exactamente qué decir.

Por su parte, ellos parecieron interpretar su silencio como un mal presagio, por lo que su prometido, de forma casi inconsciente escudó a su amada con su cuerpo de forma claramente protectora.

Al ver ese gesto, Tenten encontró por fin las palabras necesarias para expresar lo que había rondado su cabeza desde el momento en que leyó el diario.

-Señorita Ama yo...- comenzó su prometido de forma torpe. Levantó su mano para acallar cualquier cosa que fuese a usar para excusarse y dijo:

-No tenéis que preocuparos por mí- hizo una breve pausa para que asimilasen esas palabras antes de continuar- no es mi intención hacer pública su relación sin su consentimiento. Pero también han de saber que no pienso vivir un matrimonio siendo una cornuda- dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos y los miraba significativamente. Ambos se sonrojaron violentamente a la vez que sus ojos se abrían alarmados.

-N-no, claro que no, no era nuestra intención...- Tenten volvió a interrumpir al hombre y su torpe balbuceo.

-Es por eso, que estoy dispuesta ha hacer un trato con ambos- en su interior agradeció a su voz no vacilar. Ya que en realidad estaba tan nerviosa como ellos.

La pareja se miró entre sí no muy segura de qué pensar. En esta ocasión, la mujer salió de la protección del hombre y adelantándose unos pasos, la miró a los ojos decidida.

-De acuerdo- Tenten sintió una sonrisa florecer en su rostro aliviada. Asintió y les pidió que fuesen a un sitio más privado.

Naruto, conociendo a la perfección el lugar les dijo que le siguiesen. En pocos minutos estuvieron al abrigo de unos hermosos sauces llorones que formaban un claro de aspecto mágico.

-Aquí no podrán oírnos- aseguró Naruto claramente concentrado en lo que ella tenía que decir.

-Perfecto, bueno pues mi propuesta es simple, el día de la boda seré secuestrada- dijo haciendo comillas cuando dijo lo del secuestro.

Ambos la miraron sin comprender del todo.

-A ver si me ha quedado claro, ¿quieres que contrate a alguien para que te secuestre?- le dijo el hombre subiendo su voz una octava incrédulo.

Tenten sintió su ceja alzarse ante la estupidez del hombre. Reprimió un bufido para nada femenino antes de hacerle entender. Por suerte, Hinata era más rápida en pillar las cosas así que con calma le aclaró el asunto.

-No Naruto-kun, lo que la señorita Ama quiere decir es que el día de la boda desaparecerá haciendo que parezca un secuestro- la cara del hombre se iluminó al comprender por donde iban los tiros.

-Pero sabes que los guardias irán tras de ti y los supuestos secuestradores.-

-Sí ya contaba con eso. Pero ahí es donde entras tú- le señaló Tenten sonriendo de la misma forma que cuando conspiraba con sus hermanos para asaltar las cocinas en busca de dulces.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?-

-Fácil, tan sólo tienes que conseguir emborracharlos lo suficiente como para que estén algo torpes y luego haces que tengan que atender otros "accidentes"- tanto el hombre como la mujer la miraron como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

-No querrás que ponga en peligro a mi aldea a propósito, ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no. Me refiero a que por ejemplo, alguien de la alarma de que le han robado en plena ceremonia, o que alguien finja desmayarse...pequeñas distracciones.- les aclaró acaloradamente.

Habría sido gracioso de no ser por el hecho de que realmente habían pensado que llegaría a tales extremos.

-Entiendo, pero para ello necesitaremos a gente de confianza que esté dispuesta a ayudarnos- dijo Hinata que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio.

-Yo había pensado en Temari, Kankuro y Gaara- dijo Tenten contenta de poder contar con ellos.- Temari podría fingir un desmayo, Gaara decir que le han robado y mandarlos en la dirección opuesta y Kankuro podría emborracharse y...bueno, empezar una pelea. Aunque no estoy segura de con quien-terminó pensativa.

-Con Neji- susurró Hinata. Al ver que no la habían escuchado muy bien repitió – Kankuro-san podría pelear con mi primo Neji.

Naruto pensó en ello unos segundos antes de asentir enérgicamente. Contento, abrazó cariñosamente a su pareja alagando sus ideas. Tenten también sonrió alegre y aliviada al ver que no sería responsable de la desgracia de ellos.

Si era sincera, todo el plan se le había ido ocurriendo sobre la marcha, pero con cada nuevo detalle, se sentía más cerca de su libertad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A lo largo de aquel día, Sasuke había cometido más fallos que en los primeros días en el cuerpo. Y eso no hacía mucho por mejorar su humor.

Habían sido fallos sin importancia, pero suficientes para frustrarlo. Incluso Kiba le había preguntado si se encontraba bien. Su respuesta había sido una gélida mirada y mandarle a hacer inventario de las armas. Sabía que el chico no tenía la culpa, pero realmente no estaba en su mejor momento.

En esos momentos, salía de la casa de Naruto tras una reunión de última hora sobre la seguridad en la boda. A decir verdad, el rubio le había parecido un tanto extraño. Demasiado relajado para ir a casarse con una completa desconocida y abandonar al amor de vida. Además de que los cambios que había hecho en la seguridad no le terminaban de convencer.

En caso de que siguiera sus directrices habrían varios lugares prácticamente libres de protección. Por ello, seguramente terminaría apostando un par de sus hombres. Sólo por si acaso.

A punto estaba de montar en su caballo para marcharse cuando escuchó varios golpes seguidos no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba.

Curioso, caminó con sigilo guiándose por los golpes hasta llegar a un lugar relativamente apartado del resto del jardín.

Allí, divisó una figura parada frente a un árbol. Como a cámara lenta, vio a ésta mover levemente el brazo. No estuvo seguro de qué era exactamente lo que hacía hasta que vio el brillo metálico de una daga.

Sin pararse a pensar, se desplazó a una velocidad increíble adquirida con los años de entrenamiento hasta colocarse tras la figura. De forma rápida y precisa, la inmovilizó antes incluso de que ésta pudiese girarse.

Debía admitir que se sorprendió ligeramente al notar que se trataba de una mujer. Ésta comenzó a revolverse en su agarre tratando de quitárselo de encima. Casi le divertían los intentos de ella hasta que captó el perfil de su rostro.

Su sorpresa fue tal al reconocerla que aflojó de forma inconsciente su agarre sobre ella. Lo cual fue suficiente como para que le diese un fuerte pisotón seguido de un codazo directo a sus costillas.

Ese último golpe había conseguido sacar el aire de sus pulmones. No había esperado que tuviese tanta fuerza.

Había conseguido acallar una exclamación cuando le pisó el pie a pesar de la punzada de dolor que sintió. Claro que en cuanto sintió su codo adentrarse hasta el fondo de sus costillas no pudo evitar soltar una maldición más bien poco apropiada.

La chica se había alejado unos pasos de él para mirarlo. Al parecer, también lo reconoció ya que sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y su boca dibujó una perfecta o que tapó con sus engañosamente delicadas manos.

Él estaba sujetándose el abdomen cuando vio a la chica acercarse a él azorada y balbuceando incoherencias que su cerebro no era capaz de registrar.

-Oh madre mía, lo siento mucho no sabía que era usted- dijo cuando calmó lo suficiente para formar una frase.

-Tranquila, no es nada- le aseguró incorporándose y mirando sus ojos almendrados. Ahora eran de un color negro pero esta mañana le habían parecido avellanas mientras la luz del Sol la iluminaba. Acalló los pensamientos relacionados con ese incidente antes de que éstos tomasen un tinte más peligroso.

-...por Kami, podría haberte matado- la escuchó decir totalmente convencida y horrorizada. Y sin poder evitarlo, soltó una carcajada por lo absurdo de la situación.

Realmente le parecía gracioso que una cosita como ella se creyera capaz de acabar con él que era como el doble de su tamaño. Apenas y le llegaba a la barbilla.

La chica se había callado y ahora lo miraba con una expresión enojada. Y por raro que pudiese sonar, tuvo el extraño deseo de chincharla un poco más para ver el fugaz brillo que había llegado a sus ojos tan rápido como se había ido.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le hace tanta gracia?- le dijo entre dientes cruzándose de brazos.

Probablemente más tarde cuando pensase seriamente en lo que iba a decir se arrepintiese, pero ahora mismo tan sólo quería divertirse un poco.

Así que sonriendo de lado la miró consciente de su diferencia de altura y le dijo burlón:

-El hecho de que realmente pienses que alguien como tú podría matarme o herirme-

La chica se quedó sin habla unos segundos antes de mirarlo desafiante y con el inicio de una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Cogiéndole con la guardia baja, dirigió su puño hacia él. Por suerte, tuvo los suficientes reflejos para apartarse a tiempo. Claro que no se esperaba que le viniese otro por el lado contrario.

Esta vez, optó por bloquear su golpe cogiéndole el puño con su mano. Ella, entrecerró sus ojos antes de tirar de él hacia si misma a la vez que le daba la espalda.

El resultado fue otro golpe en su abdomen seguido de una risa triunfal. El cuerpo de ella estaba pegado al propio sintiendo la calidez de sus curvas, y él, al estar levemente inclinado hacia delante pudo inhalar el suave aroma de su cabello.

-¿Estás seguro de ello?- la escuchó susurrar burlona. Él recuperó el control sobre sí mismo antes de barrer una de sus piernas con la suya haciéndola caer sobre su pecho. Afianzó su agarre sobre ella cogiéndola de la cintura y acercando el rostro a su cuello volvió a captar su embriagante esencia antes de responder divertido.

-Puedes apostar que sí pequeña-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, pues aquí termina. ¿Qué les pareció? Ojalá que no les decepcionase, y que lo hayan disfrutado.

Bye bye =3


	5. Chapter 5

Holaa! Marchando otro nuevo capítulo jejeje Espero que les guste, y gracias por los comentarios, que siempre animan a seguir ;))

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;::: :::::::::::::::;:::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Te has vuelto loca?- gritó su amiga Temari a todo pulmón. Asustada por la posibilidad de que alguien pudiese escucharlas se lanzó hacia ella y tapó su boca con una mano.

-¡Baja la voz! ¿Que acaso quieres que se entere todo el mundo?-

Su rubia amiga se deshizo de ésta antes de poder contestarle:

-Sería lo mejor créeme. En serio, ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensar en algo así?-

-Por Kami Temari me conoces, sabes que terminaría volviéndome loca si continúo con esta boda.- intentó razonar ella aun sabiendo que sólo con eso no conseguiría convencer a su amiga.

-¿Y por qué no puedes simplemente tener un amante como cualquier esposa normal?- contraatacó la rubia como si fuese lo más sensato.

Tenten sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante tal sugerencia. Y para su eterna mortificación, en su cabeza vio con claridad la cara de un candidato.

-¡Temari!- la amonestó queriendo deshacerse de esas imágenes.

-¡Oh, vamos! No me seas tan recatada. Ambas sabemos que eso no va contigo- ese comentario consiguió que soltase un jadeo de falsa indignación. Las dos amigas se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos antes de estallar a carcajadas.

-Ahora en serio, ¿estas totalmente segura de esto?-

Tras unos momentos meditando su respuesta, Tenten optó por ser franca con su amiga.

-Si te soy sincera, no estoy para nada segura. De hecho, estoy aterrada. Pero no tengo otra salida y tú lo sabes- sintió quitarse un peso de encima al confesar como se sentía. Frente a Naruto e Hinata no se había permitido flaquear por miedo a que su debilidad pudiese disuadirles. Pero ahora, entre las paredes de su habitación junto a su única confidente, se convenció de que no tenía que seguir aguantando todo en silencio.

Su amiga asintió digiriendo toda la información. Adoptando una expresión serena y concentrada le preguntó:

-Dime qué es lo que quieres que haga- Tenten soltó aliviada el aire que ni siquiera se había percatado estaba reteniendo.

-Es sencillo, tan sólo necesito que finjas un desmayo para así atraer la atención de la guardia.-hizo una pausa antes de seguir no muy segura de cómo se tomaría lo siguiente- También necesito a Gaara y Kankuro.-

Eso descolocó momentáneamente a su amiga, pero rápidamente aceptó demandando por más explicaciones.

-Necesitaré que Gaara finja que le han robado y así mande a los guardias en la dirección contraria a la mía. En cuanto a Kankuro, tan sólo necesito que se emborrache y empiece una pelea con Neji, el primo de Hinata.- terminó contenta con sus maquinaciones.

Temari por su parte miraba pensativa la puerta.

-¿Por dónde dices que te escaparás?-

-Por una trampilla bajo la cama de la habitación de Naruto. Da justo al exterior junto a las lindes del bosque.- explicó de carrerilla. Había repasado el plan una y otra vez tras haberlo acordado con la pareja.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que irás después? No puedes volver a casa, tu padre te mandaría de vuelta si es que no te mata antes.- le preguntó bastante confusa.

-Bueno, en cuanto a eso, llegué a un acuerdo con Naruto. Dijimos que yo me podría quedar en una cabaña de la cual es dueño a las afueras de un pueblo cercano. Allí podré empezar una nueva vida, partiendo de cero.-

Estuvieron varios minutos sin saber qué más decir hasta que a Temari se le ensombreció el rostro.

-Podremos volver a vernos, ¿verdad?- Tenten sintió una calidez instalarse en su interior ante las palabras de su amiga.

-Pues claro que sí.- le dijo con voz suave- Claro que durante una temporada no será una buena idea, pero ten por seguro que no me perderás. No podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente- acompañó esas palabra con una mueca estúpida tratando de alejar la preocupación de la rubia.

Y al parecer dio resultado ya que tras eso y varias risas, Temari se concentró totalmente en arreglar los últimos detalles del que iba a ser su vestido de boda.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.::

Tenten caminaba por los pasillos prácticamente desiertos de la mansión. Iba contando las puertas por miedo a perderse. Naruto e Hinata le habían dicho que querían ultimar los detalles con ella antes del gran día.

Por Kami, estaba tan nerviosa que podía escuchar el frenético latido de su corazón. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Se sentía rara. Su pulso no se calmaba por mucho que ella tratase. Su respiración se estaba haciendo cada vez más superficial.

Detuvo sus pasos incapaz de seguir adelante. Apoyó su peso contra una de las paredes agradeciendo el frío de la piedra. Su visión se empezó a hacer borrosa mientras que todo le parecía dar vueltas.

De repente, sintió un repentino y agudo dolor en su boca. No sabía qué le estaba pasando, pero sentía como si su boca tuviese vida propia. Sin saber qué hacer para detener el dolor, llevó sus manos a su boca.

Apunto estuvo de pegar un grito al notar dos colmillos sobresalir y rozar sus labios. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Como pudo, intentó incorporarse para buscar algún espejo. Divisó uno no muy lejos de donde se encontraba por lo que dando tumbos, se colocó frente a él y soltó un gemido horrorizada.

En éste, veía el reflejo de durante tantos años había observado. Claro que en esta ocasión tenía unas "sutiles" diferencias.

Sus colmillos, tal y como ella había notado se habían alargado de forma antinatural; casi animal. Y sus ojos, distaban mucho de ser remotamente humanos. A su cabeza, llegó una imagen de un monstruo. Éste le sonreía con una sonrisa totalmente macabra mientras poco a poco se acercaba a ella. Cerró sus ojos tratando de borrar esa imagen no muy segura de si se trataba de una alucinación o...o de un recuerdo.

Agarró el marco del espejo desesperada por aferrarse a algo sólido. En su interior notaba una rabia crecer de la nada y la cual no se sentía capaz de frenar.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se enfrentó a otros totalmente negros con el iris amarillo. En un intento por no verlos más, estampó su puño contra el cristal rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Tras eso, y sin entender nada, Tenten sintió que el dolor se iba yendo. Notó sus colmillos replegarse hacia el interior de su boca con la misma rapidez con la que llegaron.

Su respiración seguía siendo superficial y entrecortada pero ya no la sentía tan salvaje como antes. Miró al suelo sin creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Allí, vio su imagen reflejada en los trozos de cristal. Parecía ella de nuevo. Asustada y confusa, pero ella. En su costado notó un líquido caliente bajar por sus dedos. Al fijar su vista en su mano la encontró ensangrentada y con un par de cristales incrustados.

Se quedó varios segundos mirando las gotas caer al suelo sin saber muy bien qué hacer hasta que por fin volvió en si.

Acunó su mano con la otra intentando ignorar el dolor que empezaba a sentir una vez la adrenalina se había ido.

Desorientada, giró sobre sí misma varias veces sin decidir la dirección que tomar. Optó por volver sobre sus propios pasos hasta que dio con unas escaleras. Como pudo, bajó por ellas para luego entrar a lo que parecía era la cocina.

-¿Pero qué demonios te ha pasado?- dijo una voz grave y alarmada. Al levantar su vista, Tenten vio al hombre con el que se peleó la noche anterior. Sasuke, si recordaba bien.

Antes incluso de que pudiese responder, el pelinegro acortó la distancia que les separaba y acunó su mano herida con las propias.

Soltó una maldición por el dolor e intentó alejarla. Sin suerte, ya que él no se lo permitió.

-Ven siéntate, tenemos que curarte esa mano- dijo con voz suave, tratando de calmarla. Lentamente y como si temiese que saliera corriendo asustada, la condujo hasta la mesa. Sin previo aviso, la agarró de la cintura y la sentó en la misma.

-Bueno, vamos a ver qué tenemos aquí- con una delicadeza que la pilló desprevenida, cogió su mano y la examinó con el ceño fruncido.-Vale, tan sólo tienes un par de cristales incrustados, así que te los sacaré, ¿de acuerdo?-

Tenten respiró profundamente intentando calmarse antes de asentir. Los trozos eran de un tamaño considerable por lo que optó por sacarlos con sus manos. Agarró el primer trozo, la miró a los ojos y empezó a tirar de éste lenta y cuidadosamente.

Tenten cerró los ojos y mordió sus labios con fuerza sintiendo la punzada de dolor. Estuvo así durante un par de minutos hasta que de repente, cesó. Poco a poco, abrió sus ojos e intentó enfocar su borrosa vista en el hombre frente a ella.

Sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos estaban clavados en su rostro. Sus labios estaban semi abiertos y su respiración parecía estar un tanto acelerada. La intensidad del momento era tal que no se atrevía ni a parpadear. Tan sólo podía quedarse allí y sostener su mirada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No sabía qué estaba mal con él. Cuando la había visto bajar las escaleras había pensado en seguir molestándola un poco como la noche anterior. Seguir donde lo dejaron antes de que se fuese refunfuñando y toda sonrojada.

Sin embargo, al fijarse en su cara toda la diversión se evaporó siendo sustituida por preocupación. Cuando siguió la dirección de su mirada hasta su ensangrentada mano se sorprendió a sí mismo queriendo matar al responsable de haberla herido.

La chica parecía estar en shock ya que no reaccionaba. Se acercó a ella con la sensación de estar ante un animal asustado a punto de huir si hacía algún movimiento brusco.

La sentó en la mesa y la curó con todo el cuidado que pudo odiándose cada vez que soltaba un gemido de dolor.

Cuando terminó, se quedó observando su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, su frente perlada por el sudor y con varios mechones pegados. Se sentía hechizado mirándola, ni siquiera se había fijado en el momento en el que se había acercado tanto, pero no podía ni quería alejarse.

Poco a poco, la vio abrir sus ojos todavía acuosos por las lágrimas que tan valientemente había retenido. Eso le había sorprendido de forma grata.

Sintió su respiración acelerarse al fijar su mirada en sus enrojecidos e hinchados labios. Estaban brillantes y apetecibles gritando por ser besados. Lentamente, acercó su rostro al de ella viendo sus pupilas dilatarse con antelación.

Sintió morir y subir al mismo cielo cuando por fin probó la suavidad de sus labios. Agradeció a los dioses que no se apartase y le cruzase la cara como en realidad se merecía. Así que alentado por ello, sonrió contra sus labios antes de separarse levemente.

Ella siguió con los ojos cerrados y su pecho subiendo y bajando cada vez más rápido. A punto estuvo de retirarse, tanto por su bien como por el de ella cuando vio su pequeña y rosada lengua salir y recorrer sus labios.

Eso echó por tierra cualquier buena intención que pudiese haber albergado. Llevó sus manos a ambos lados de su cara acunándola antes de volver a besarla con más urgencia y necesidad que antes. De forma tentativa, acarició sus labios con su lengua pidiendo permiso para tomar su boca.

Insegura de qué hacer, ella le dio acceso justo antes de que sus lenguas se enzarzasen en una silenciosa batalla por el poder.

No sabía cuanto estuvieron así, pero más de una vez había tenido que echar mano de todo su auto control para no ir más allá y tumbarla en la mesa al escuchar los pequeños gemidos femeninos que salían ocasionalmente de su boca.

Sin embargo, la chica se separó de él siseando de dolor. Al parecer, al intentar agarrarle lo hizo con su mano herida. Eso sirvió para devolverle de donde sus besos lo habían llevado. Cogió su mano buena y con cuidado la bajó de la mesa antes de conducirla hasta el médico de la familia.

La chica no había dicho nada en lo que duró el camino, sin embargo, aún podía escuchar su respiración tan agitada como la propia.

No les tomó mucho hasta dar con la mujer encargada. Cuando los vio allí parados les miró confundida hasta que se fijó en la mano de la chica. Entonces, la agarró y se la llevó al interior de su habitación para curarla como es debido. Iba a acompañarla, pero tuvo que cambiar de idea al ver la mirada oscura que la rubia mujer le lanzó. Casi olvidaba que no permitía la entrada a nadie que estuviese enfermo o herido.

Esperó por lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que un mensajero le dijo que su presencia era requerida de forma urgente. Su interior estaba dividido entre el cumplimiento de su deber y la necesidad de comprobar que ella estaba bien.

Y aunque no le gustaba nada, tuvo que marcharse tras escuchar al mensajero apremiarle de forma insistente.

Luego iría a verla para poder serenarse. Aunque antes le esperaba una larga tarde de reflexión sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Realmente iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Taráaaan! aquí termina el capítulo jajaja ¿Qué les pareció? espero que les gustase.

Bye bye ;)


End file.
